


what not to wear

by Catja



Series: Kink Meme [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kink Meme, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catja/pseuds/Catja
Summary: Bellamy is surprisingly difficult to seduce. Clarke gets there eventually.





	what not to wear

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, unedited, feel free to let me know if there are any typos/errors etc etc. Prompt in the end notes bc spoilers i guess.

The first time it happens, it really is an accident. It's eight am on a Sunday in May, and Bellamy's _never_ awake this early, so Clarke doesn't bother putting pants on when she goes to make coffee, just walks out into the kitchen in her pajamas. Well, in the threadbare sleep shirt, the one that she probably should toss because it's so old and worn but keeps anyway because the neckline shows off her breasts perfectly and it's so soft, the and lacy thong she picked in case she got lucky out clubbing with Raven and Octavia last night.

But no, Bellamy's sitting at the table, eating a cold piece of pizza while checking his email. By the time Clarke realizes he's there, he's already noticed her, so she doesn't bother ducking back into her room for sweatpants. It's too warm for that anyway. Besides, it's not like he doesn't walk around shirtless in the summer. She's seen most of him before, and he's seen her in a bikini. There's no reason to be worried about him seeing her bare legs and most of her ass, and the gray shirt is probably dark enough that he won't see her nipples through the fabric. Probably.

And maybe, the sight of her like this, the way she might look waking up next to him, soft and sleepy, maybe it'll be enough to push them out of this platonic roommates thing.

So maybe Clarke puts a little extra swing in her hips as she walks past him to the coffee maker, and maybe she bends over further toward him when she's getting the cream out of the fridge.

"You want coffee?" she asks, taking an extra moment to hunt for breakfast. There's barely anything in the fridge, so she just grabs a slice of pizza from the box already on the table.

Bellamy just grunts, not even looking at her. Clarke assumes that means yes.

She goes to grab a couple mugs, rising up on her toes in the way she knows makes her legs look amazing, but when she glances over her shoulder, Bellamy's _still_ not looking at her, or giving any sign that he's even noticed her.

So once she's got her coffee and given Bellamy his, Clarke retreats back into her bedroom to plan her next move. Honestly, she's just tired of waiting around for him to make a move, and seducing him with the lingerie she doesn't get to wear enough into just losing control and fucking her seems like as good a way to begin a relationship as anything.

Clarke starts off subtle: she stops wearing bras when they're just hanging around, she doesn't bother closing the door when she's changing, she stops playing music to cover up the sounds of her vibrator and her moans while she's masturbating.

And _none of it fucking works._ Clarke takes every possible opportunity to show herself off around him, bending and leaning and stretching, and he barely even notices.

On a Friday night, a couple weeks later, when she's getting ready to go to one of her mom and stepdad's fancy parties, she even calls Bellamy in while she's almost naked, just to make sure he's looking at her. Clarke's leaning up against her dresser, applying lipstick, wearing just a bra that she _knows_ her breasts look fucking spectacular in and panties that are mostly just lace, and a ridiculous pair of heels.

"Zip me up?" she asks, looking over her shoulder and pursing her lips at him. "I can't reach."

Bellamy just rolls his eyes, and steps into her room to help her. She watches his reflection, but he doesn't look anywhere but at the zipper, doesn't let his hands brush up against her skin, doesn't steal glances at her. And all the while, _Clarke_ can barely breathe while he's so close to her, can't help but think about how badly she wants him to be taking her dress off instead, can't stop wondering how his hands would feel on her skin.

All he does is say, "You look nice, Clarke. Say hi to Kane for me," and walk away without even looking back.

Fuck it. If _this_ didn't work, then maybe Clarke's really been right all along, and he's not interested, not seducible. She gives up.

Clarke goes back to her usual around-the-apartment clothes. Bellamy doesn't seem to notice one way or the other.

But he does notice that she's a bit withdrawn, so a few days after Clarke's failed seduction plot, he says, "I need a night to just chill. Wanna watch something?"

"Yeah, of course," she says, because there's no way she's _not_ going to spend time with Bellamy. "Let me just change first? You can pick something out."

"Hope you're in the mood for a crappy action movie, Princess," he calls after her.

Clarke strips out of her work clothes pretty quickly, and realizes that basically her entire lounging-around wardrobe is dirty. No way is she going to watch a movie in street clothes. She crosses the hall and goes into Bellamy's room.

"I'm stealing your clothes," she yells. "Remind me to do laundry tomorrow." She finds an old sweatshirt, _Blake 82_ printed across the back, and slips it on. It's just warm enough for evening in late spring, long enough to cover her ass. After a second's thought, she takes her bra off from underneath, and tosses it and her pants into her room.

"Do laundry tomorrow," Bellamy says as Clarke pads back into the living room.

"Dick," she says, fond. "So helpful, thanks."

He's standing in front of the tv, her Netflix profile open, scrolling through her queue to find something he doesn't mind watching. Clarke turns toward the kitchen. "You want something to drink? I think I'm in a cheap wine mood." When Bellamy doesn't answer, she looks back over her shoulder at him.

This time, he's looking at her, eyes wide, jaw ticking. His whole body's frozen, like he's forcing himself to stay still.

"Bellamy?"

At the sound of his name, he breaks, crossing over to her in three long strides and crowding her against the wall. Bellamy cups her jaw with one hand and slips the other around her back, pulling her close to kiss her.

It's everything she's been wanting for the last two weeks, for the last year if she's really being honest: mouth hard against hers, hungry, a little bruising. She melts a little against him and lets him take control, mostly because she wants to know what he'll do with it.

He doesn't disappoint.

"Fuck, Clarke," he mutters against her jaw as his hand drops from her neck down to the hem of his sweatshirt. "You look so good in this." His hand gropes at her ass, pulling her into him, lifting her just enough to feel him, hard against her stomach.

Clarke hooks her leg around his, keeping him close. "You like me in your clothes, Bell?" she asks between kisses.

"Of course I do, princess," he says. "My name across your shoulders? So damn hot, babe." His hand slips into her panties and finds her cunt. She's dripping already, of course. Bellamy gives her one finger, groans at how easily she takes it, and gives her another, pressing his palm against her clit.

His hand is so big, so perfect against her. Clarke buries her face against Bellamy's chest, both to dampen her moans and to support herself. It's a miracle she's still standing, really.

"You've been so mean to me," he says, voice low and rough, then adds a third finger. "Parading around practically naked when I couldn't even touch you, such a tease, baby."

"You could've," she gasps out. "I wanted you to. I was dressing up for you." She's so close already, riding his hand, pinching at her nipple. Bellamy knows just how to touch her, letting her grind down against his hand while he's fucking his fingers into her, rubbing perfectly inside her.

But instead of letting her come, Bellamy pulls back. Clarke bites back a whimper at the loss of contact.

"Really?" He tilts her head back so he can look at her, thumb pressing lightly against her throat and fingers cupping the back of her neck.

Clarke looks back steadily, her hips straining toward his for any kind of contact, any relief. "I want _you_ ," she admits. "Please, Bellamy."

Bellamy leans forward to kiss her again, fingers tightening just for a moment around her throat. Then he fucking lifts her, hands under her ass, and sits her down on the table just a few feet away. He kisses her again, slower and deeper this time, as he tugs her panties down around her knees so Clarke can kick them off.

Then he steps back. "Actually," he says, "turn around for me, princess."

Clarke is quick to obey, leaning over the table and propping herself up over the table, arching her back to give him better access. She hears Bellamy undoing his own pants, and a muttered, "You look so good like that, fuck."

He rubs the head of his cock over her cunt, testing her wetness, one hand firm on her back so she can't press back against him.

" _Please,_ Bellamy."

The first press of him inside her is gentle, really, almost teasing, in hot contrast to his hand, tight in her hair, lifting it away so he can see his name. He only gives her a couple inches, then pulls back so that just the tip is left inside her.

Then, Bellamy _fucks_ her. He thrusts inside her, deep as he can, tugging on her hair.

Clarke squeals as he stretches her cunt. She hasn't had anything nearly as big as his cock inside her for so long, and even that wasn't a real, human cock, hot and throbbing. He pounds into her, deeper on every thrust, and all Clarke can do is let him.

Bellamy hitches her leg up onto the edge of the table. They both groan at the subtle change of angle, the way he can get even deeper inside her. Clarke reaches down to her clit, too overwhelmed to do anything other than just applying a bit of pressure. It's enough, thought, with the way Bellamy's cock dragged against her cunt, enough for Clarke to come, gasping out his name.

He keeps up his relentless pace through her orgasm, drawing out the aftershocks. "So hot, princess, coming on my cock like that."

Clarke's left limp and boneless while Bellamy chases after his own orgasm. Just when Clarke's starting to become invested in another orgasm, Bellamy grunts and pulls out of her, leaving her hungry cunt clenching around nothing while he explodes over her back.

"You didn't have to do that," Clarke says, rubbing more firmly against her clit. "I'm on the pill, you could've-"

"I'm not huge on tasting myself." Bellamy pulls away so Clarke can stand up, a little unsteady. He tugs his sweatshirt off her her, using it to wipe all traces of his cum off of her ass and back. "And I need to get my mouth on you."

He kicks off his pants and boxers, takes off his shirt. He's gorgeous, of course, all golden skin and toned muscles, cock going soft but still huge between his strong legs. At least he seems just as distracted at the sight of her, naked for him.

"So gorgeous, princess," he says, pulling her close for a short, filthy kiss. Then he leads her down the hall to his bedroom and shoves her down onto the bed. "Open up for me, baby, and let me taste you."

He gets her off twice with his mouth, fingers in her pussy and her ass, before she shoves him away so she can ride him, hard and fast, letting him come inside her this time. After, she collapses onto the bed next to him and curls up against him.

"I'm keeping the hoodie," Clarke says, yawning. "And you. You're mine now. I put in too much effort to seduce you, I'm not going through it again." She kicks at the blankets until Bellamy takes the hint and covers them, pulls her close. "Either you're my boyfriend now, or it's _your_ turn to seduce _me._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Clarke keeps trying to seduce her roommate Bellamy by wearing increasingly sexy/revealing outfits, but he remains completely oblivious and respectful, until one day totally innocently (like she needed to do laundry or something) Clarke wears his old hoodie with his name on the back and Bellamy is crazy into it.
> 
> Taking prompts (smut or otherwise) on [tumblr](http://www.catja.tumblr.com).


End file.
